User blog:Rory Daybreak/From Calm To Chaotic
Part 11 Well we have reached Part 11, sorry it may have taken a while, I am also writing another story in real, and this is all past things that happened to me, not too hard to remember, but still cool. I hope those that are reading this have been starting to develop an understanding of how I had been growing as a Warrior Cat. This Chapter has a lot of action so enjoy it ):D Part 10 Rory Finds A New Home Rory spent some time now avoiding all cats he could, but still ventured away from where he would settle down for the night. He had gotten used to sleeping just about anywhere because he would be so exhausted by the end of every long day, that t almost didn’t matter to him. He traveled to a part of the lands where the cats dwell, to a town which seemed to always be happy. There were always festivals for two legs going on, and he enjoyed watching the People enjoy themselves there. The town was surrounded by some mountains, partially covered in snow, for being toward the northern climate range and the rest nice full with flora just coloring the land scape. To the one side was a Large Waterfall, and Rory started staring out at it more and more realizing the beauty of the world in which he now lived. He decided to climb up one of the smaller mountains, which was more like a small cliff with a few hills. HE settled down here, with three trees practically in triangular formation, he now called this home. No Cat had ever been up there, at least not when he was there that’s for sure. And he was content living there. Rory stretched and then lay down to rest. He fell asleep and when he awoke, he stared to the night sky the stars were shining bright, and he smiled as he felt the sweet feeling of happiness. With all this time although not much at all being given to him, he decided to digress on his life as a rogue more and more. He had realized how many clans he had come into contact with and it was surmising to name them all. Auburn Clan, River Clan, Wind Clan, Fallen Ash Clan, Skyfall Clan, Pine Clan, Equinox Clan, Eclipse Clan, Pine Clan, Dark Hollow Clan, DarkOak Clan, Smokeyash Clan, Sun Clan, Thunder Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, and Lightning Clan and Prism Clan. Out of all of them he only really knew Skyfall, Poison Ivy, Pine, Auburn, and Equinox Clan well, most of the times he saw the others were on random occasions when he would run into a cat from one of those clans. Rory thought to himself very much, and came to the conclusion that he had not really been “close” to any of the clans, only knowing some great friends here and there. Friends Fall In Love Time passed, about 6 days in total and Rory has gone pretty undetected. He would hide his entrance to his new “camp” and would talk to some friends here and there. He at one point saw Erin and talked to her for a short time, but she seemed very busy and didn’t seem to want to talk much, as if she was occupied with something, and she then left off into the woods faster than she had arrived. Rory didn’t know her too well, so it didn’t really bother him, to be honest in his mind it was good to know that cats weren’t very interested in talking with him. Most of the time away from his camp, he would find Littlered, who would show up much less, they would talk and enjoy their talks. They were good friends, Rory admired how she could always find time to be there and talk with him. She really was easy going, and Rory was going to introduce her to a friend eh had made on his way to his new “camp” which he refused to give the location of. His name was Jake Wolf (something else when we met I can’t remember what exactly), a great guy, he would always try to smile although a little reserved he enjoyed Rory’s company and would think that Rory was a funny cat that could always find a way to get you to lighten up a bit. Jake who Red and Rory called Wolfy, would try to travel with the two and spy on two legs for fun. Rory even raced him once and one at the last second because He was small enough to get through some bushes. Wolfy and Red practically hit it off, they were such great friends, and both had mentioned to Rory that, even though they were different species, they cared a lot about each other. The two would hang out multiple times after that, so Rory didn’t see them much. Unexpected Fight For Survival One day, Rory found some two legs messing with a cat. He was watching from the ground, laying low and trying to stay out of sight. The three two legs were saying strange words and angrily towards the cat. Her ears would go flat and eyes fill with fear, then she would be enraged and start hissing and mewing at them aggressively. This seemed to only make them insult the feline more. The one pretended to kick the she cat, and she jumped practically out of her fur in fear. The next Human pulled out a sharp object and waved it in front of the cat. Rory was nervous and didn’t know what to do, but he started getting on edge, and before he knew it he was standing up enough to crouch and his tail was swishing back and forth quickly. He was about to attack. Rory growled and ran toward the two legs. The one turned and was hesitant to move, Rory took this opportunity as an advantage unintentionally, and went between his legs, the two leg then spoke out to his friends alerting them, but Rory had already jumped onto his leg and sank his claws in, he clawed up his leg and then kicked off when the one who had tried to kick the she cat went to grab him. They all hesitated to move then started shouting towards the two cats. Rory was very scared, but growled at himself, encouraging himself to block out the fear and fight. The she cat then smiled slightly and she viciously growled and leapt at the one who had tried to kick her. Rory was backing away from the one he clawed who was now yelling at him. At this moment the one with the small sharp hand weapon, what Rory figured to be a knife, ran past him to stop the she cat. Rory shot towards the armed two leg, the two leg noticed and took a swing at Rory, missing him by literally a hairs length. Rory slid slightly to the front of the two leg, then shot toward his right leg. He leapt towards the two leg, but purposely shifted his weight to land instead of grabbing on. He then rolled, and sank his right claw into the two legs back right leg. He took his left paw and clawed the two leg on his calve. He then took his back legs and pressed off the ground, letting go of the leg at the same time, he Landed on the side of the leg, and the Two leg was about to drop his weapon from the pain of Rory landing back on him. He was shouting angrily, and the first one that had been clawed by Rory ran over as he limped to punch Rory. Daybreak snapped at his hand then sank his claws directly into the side of the two leg where the ribs meet the waist. The two leg fell to the ground. At the same time the she cat had leapt onto the one that tried to kick her and sank her teeth into his hand, breaking a finger of his, and she was thrown off of the two leg, and with a grunt from the impact of her body hitting the ground, she kept going, she ran fast and leapt to a tree, pressed off it and got the two legs arm, she bit into it and started growling as the blood shot out from the wound. She clawed the two leg in the cheek of his face. He fell down, but grazed her slightly with his boot. She hit the ground pretty hard, and coughed. He was baking up, and she noticed from the corner of her eye that the tom cat was in danger. The Fight Continues She burst towards the one who had been the first attacked, and As he looked at Rory, she jumped onto his leg where he had been injured, and bit into it, the two leg collapsed and kicked and she fell off, although not hit from the foot. Rory jumped clawing the two leg who had just fallen, with his back claws, as he used the guy’s shoulder as a step. He then landed next to the she cat, and they went towards the one who had a knife. He was picking it up again, yet still getting to his feet. Rory’s eyes widen in shock and was caught off guard as the she cat leapt at him yelling, “Don’t move!” She looked determined and she landed right onto Rory’s back, not taking the time to sheath her claws, she cut into Rory, pressing off of him, as he fell to the ground, since when she landed he was about to leap. She landed on the two legs face and bit his ear. Rory looked up to see the blood shoot from the two leg, with his eyes slightly shut, one more than the other, from the pain. The Human screamed and then took both his hands to hit the cat, she was hit by his one hand, but lucky enough to bite and break two fingers of the hand that had the knife. He dropped it, and the cat leapt off growling. Rory got up slowly shaking off his fur. Then he saw her running off to hide a short distance away, and started to follow, he ran after her, as the two legs started getting up and leaving fast. They were somehow not scared, just angry and annoyed, and they left stomping yelling at each other as they held their injuries. The she cat stopped to turn and before Rory knew it she was clawing him in the face, and he lost his footing and fell, with her on top with narrow eyes, now growling at him as her mouth dripped with the blood of the two leg. Part 12 Hey guys hope you liked this one, xD I love this part the most so far, and the next one is really good too trust me on that, if you like this, now you'll see how my life as a warrior cat or in this case rogue sets sail across the sea of Struggling through multiple hostile situations, cause most of the action like events where I've had to help out people in the sense of fighting I can remember from here on, and some that don't involve fighting, I guess you could say throughout the time I took it easy, I never stopped wanting to be there for those who needed someone to be there with them. Thanks for reading! ^o^ Part 12 Category:Blog posts